


just a dream?

by wyomingnot



Series: trooper hux [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, but not an actual drabble because it's longer than 100 words, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: That night, LU-9235 dreams.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: trooper hux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	just a dream?

That night, LU-9235 dreams. Dreaming in itself isn’t noteworthy, but usually his dreams resemble training exercises. Drills, operations, calisthenics. How good it is to be a stormtrooper - an important part of the First Order, obliterating chaos and bring peace and order to the galaxy. This is not _that_.

He’s alone, to start. Standing in front of the mirror in a very nice refresher. The man in the mirror has an officer’s haircut, is wearing an officer’s uniform. He’s standing like he knows he’s important to the order, not just as one of thousands of stormtroopers, but he himself is Important. It’s his reflection, but not.

He starts to panic. He’s forgotten that he’s dreaming. He doesn’t belong here; this isn’t his refresher, isn’t his uniform. Where is his armor? He takes a deep breath to calm himself before trying to find his gear. And then he hears a voice from outside the door.

“Hux? Quit fussing with your hair and come out here. You know I don’t like to wait.”

Well, now he has a name for whose uniform he’s probably in. ‘Fresher as well. The name itself means nothing to him.

“Hux?” the voice calls again. It’s familiar. The door slides open and he’s frozen in place as Kylo Ren walks in, clad only in black undergarments.

LU-9235 jolts awake.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr.](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/165434954765/that-night-lu-9235-dreams-dreaming-in-itself)


End file.
